An Accient Curse
by Seddie
Summary: The Gang Go To A Halloween Party At The Creepy Mansion Owned By Seto Kaiba That No One Knew About. What Will Happen Once The Pharaoh Enters The Building? What Evil Accient Spirits Will Be Awakened. . .And What Do They Want With Anzu? YamiAnzu
1. Playboy Bunny

Seddie: HEY, HEY! I'm back after SO long without posting up any fics, so here I come with my come back. . .a Halloween story! Yay! After this I'll be updating the stories I had left here hanging by a thread. So, enjoy! Also I don't own Any of the Yu-Gi-Oh people though I wish I did.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anzu wrinkled up his nose at the Halloween suit Mai had dressed her in. She was wearing a one piece black swimming suit, black fish-net pantyhose, black knee-high boots, and a pair of black bunny ears. She rolled her eyes as she watched Mai put on a white version of what she was wearing. ". . .Mai. . .what are we suppose to be?" Anzu asked finally.

". . .what? You mean to tell me you don't know?" Mai asked. "We're playboy bunnies!"

"Oh no! No, no, no! I'm NOT going around at that party dressed like this!" Anzu said. "I look like a whore, Mai!"

"Anzu! Come on! I don't want to go dressed like this by myself!" Mai said. "And besides, you have the body for it, Anzu. And you never show it! Your always wearing all those. . .unrevealing cloths. . ."

Anzu looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. ". . .I guess I could try it. . ." Anzu said. "But. . .I still don't want the guys to see me like this. . ."

Mai winked at Anzu and smirked. "We can tease them. . .it'll be fun!"

Anzu sighed again, Mai's definition of fun wasn't at all like her own. 'But. . .' she thought. 'Mai and I do things together all the time. . .why should I back out of this little Halloween party? I mean, its only for fun, right?' with that thought in her head she nodded and looked towards Mai. "OK, you know what, Mai? Sure. I mean. . .it'll be fun, ne?"

"Exactly!" Mai hugged Anzu tightly. "This is great! We will have a blast, Anzu! Trust me!"

* * *

Yami frowned and drizzled more fake blood down from his mouth, he smirked evilly and looked at the fangs he had made fit in over his real teeth.

"A vampire." Yugi said from where he sat, the smaller boy was wearing a scream costume, he held the mask in his left hand. "Impressive. . ."

Yami rolled his eyes. "I sensed sarcasm, Yugi. . .stop that." he smirked and but the tube of fake blood down on the dresser and sat next to his light.

"I was only joking its just perfect." Yugi said. "I'm sure Anzu will be impressed."

Yami felt his cheeks heat up, he regretted the day he had told Yugi that he had 'feelings' for the girl. ". . .shut up, Yugi. . ."

"What? Its true." Yugi said.

"Why did I even tell you about that?" Yami snarled. "I knew all you were gonna do was pick at me." he eyed the smaller boy. "Everything thinks your innocent. . .but your evil. . ."

Yugi laughed and put on his mask. "Cheer up, Yami. Come on, I'll forget all about it at the party, probably, so I'll give you a break. . .unless I see Anzu when I'm around you."

Yami snorted and stood up. "Why thank you. . .that makes me feel SO much better, Yugi."

* * *

Jou slicked his hair back and looked at himself in the mirror, large, ugly scars ran down over his face, hairs and dried up blood sticking out of them. ". . .the perfect Halloween effects. . ." he said with a smirk.

Honda rolled his eyes, he was wearing a Frankenstein outfit. "That's gross, Jou. . .no girl will want to touch you with all those ugly scars."

"You'll see. . ." Jou smirked. "The girls will be crawling over me!"

". . .uh huh. . ." Honda smirked. "So. . .with Shizuka be there?"

Jou's bottom eyelid twitched and he looked back at Honda. ". . .what. . .was. . .that?"

"You heard me."

"Man you ain't gonna touch my sister!" Jou yelled.

"I never said I was!" Honda yelled.

"Like the hell! I bet you were thinking it!" Jou yelled as he mauled Honda.

* * *

Ryou slipped the yellow and black contacts in his eyes and fixed the wolf ears that were sticking out of his white hair. ". . .a werewolf. . .it's the best I could some up with."

Marik laughed. "Well its better than being a woman." Marik said trying to fix the short skirt he was wearing.

"What possessed you to dress in that anyway?" Ryou asked his friend.

"Isis dared me." Marik grumbled as he looked down at himself. Along with the black skirt, he was wearing black tights and one of Isis' yellow tube-tops, black boots, and blue eyeshadow. ((A/N: OK, I am not putting Marik past as a queer, the guys here dress up as girls so why not Marik? Besides I think its cute. ^-^; ))

"You know. . .all hopes you were having of getting a girlfriend for tonight will be flushed down the toilet with you in that." Ryou joked.

"Ha, ha." Marik grumbled. "I don't care, I probably won't be at the party for very long anyway."

"Why not?"

"I'm not really into these Halloween parties. . ." Marik explained. "I never was actually. . ."

Ryou smirked. "We'll see if we can change that. . .Anzu will probably have some ideas. . ."

"I don't want to go near her, Ryou. . .you know that." Marik said crossing his arms.

"You still thinks she pissed for you taking over her mind don't you?" Ryou asked. "Don't worry, we all know it was your Yami. . .and he's gone now."

Marik nodded and smiled. "Yeah, your right."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seddie: I know its not all that much, but its just a start for the fic, trust me, the fic will be long and scarey. Hehe. Ja ne! And reviews are always welcome!


	2. Kasi

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anzu wrapped her leather jacket tight around herself as she and Mai made their way to Seto's oldest mansion. ". . .wow. . .its really cold. . ." she shuddered, almost tripping up in the hooker boots she was wearing.

Mai laughed. "Well. . .you don't have all the costume on yet so. . ."

"Is it something that will warm me up?!" Anzu asked looking at Mai eagerly.

". . .well. . ." Mai held two things in her hands. "It may warm up your butt. . ." she put one of the items on the ass of Anzu's suit.

"What is it?" Anzu asked, not able to see the item in the dark.

"Its your tail." Mai said putting hers on. "Now we are complete once we get these jackets off."

Anzu sweat-dropped. That wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Before she could say anything a loud roar was heard, and the two girls found themselves being scooped up by two sets of arms.

"AH!" Mai screamed batting at the face of her captor. "Lemme go! Lemme Go!" 

Anzu refrained from screaming and turned to face the person who had her up. She saw a Honda Frankenstein staring at her and laughed. "Mai calm down!" she looked over at Mai who was up in Jou's arms still batting at his scarred up face. "Mai!"

Mai stopped and looked at Anzu and Honda, then at Jou, she shrieked. "PUT ME DOWN NOW!" she jumped away from Jou and rubbed her hands together. "GROSS, JOU! WHAT'S ON YOUR FACE?!"

Honda put Anzu down and smirked at his friend. "I told ya Jou."

"Shut-up, you!" Jou said holding up his fist at him. "Don't start with me!"

". . .I see they've started already." Yugi said as he and Yami approached the group.

Anzu looked over at them, she felt her cheeks heat up when her eyes landed on Yami. She looked away. "Yeah. . ." she said answering Yugi's question.

"So, Mai. . .what are you two suppose to be anyway?" Jou asked eyeing Anzu and Mai. "The skimpy duo?"

Mai hit him over the head. "Shut-up, baka." she snarled.

"No honestly what are you?" Yugi asked looking at them oddly. He looked at Anzu for an answer.

". . .playboy bunnies. . ." Anzu mumbled letting her coat fall down over her shoulders to show the guys her outfit. She blushed again when she remembers Yami was there and immediately hauled the jacket back up over herself.

"Nice idea." Honda eyes with a smug smirk. "And thanks, Anzu you just made my night."

Anzu twitched and glared at Honda. ". . .ha, ha. . ."

"I don't see why we are standing around here." Mai said. "We should be on our way to Kaiba's mansion."

"She's right guys." Anzu said, taking this as an opportunity to look at Yami. "We better get going."

* * *

The old Kaiba mansion loomed ahead of the group, it made Anzu shudder. '. . .OK this is even more creepy than I thought. . .' she said to herself.

". . .wow. . ." Yugi said. "This is awesome."

"What a perfect place to have a Halloween party, ne?" Marik said from the shadows of the gate. He and Ryou looked at the group and smirked.

"Kinda creepy if you ask me." Anzu said watching them move out of the shadows. She put her hand over her mouth when she saw Marik. "M-Marik?!"

"Duuuude! He's a chick!" Jou said, love appearing in his eyes. "So prettyful. . ."

"Cram it, Jou!" Marik yelled, he tried to attack him but Ryou held him back.

"Now ma'am that's no way to treat grizzly over there." Ryou said referring to Jou's scarred up features.

Jou chuckled and crossed his arms. ". . .you'll attract a lot of handsome young men, Marik."

Marik scowled and shifted his eyes away from the blonde boy.

"OK guys stop it." Anzu said, her eyebrow twitching slightly, she was having just about enough of all the foolishness the two boys were getting on with. "Lets just go in the damned mansion and have fun, OK?"

Yami blinked at Anzu's tone, he had never heard her speak like that before. But he nodded anyway. "She's right. Lets get going."

Anzu glanced at Yami for a second, then started off towards the mansion.

* * *

. . .thump. . .thump. . .thump. . .

'. . .he's getting closer. . .' the girl thought, she looked around the dark world that she was engulfed in. 'And. . .gah. . .its her!' she swooped down further into the darkness, her long black hair waved behind her. "Teena. . .she's with him. . ." 

Her eyes narrowed. ". . .I have been trapped here because of that damned girl. . ." she sighed and fell back. ". . .I remember it like it was yesterday. . ."

*Flashback*

"Your not welcome here." Teena spoke coldly. "Now leave."

"I'm not going until I get what I want from here." a girl by the name of Kasi snapped. "Now stay away from me, Teena."

"Its not yours. . ." Teena said, eyeing the item in Kasi's hand. "Hand it over! It rightfully belongs to the Pharaoh!"

Kasi flinched and held the Millennium Puzzle close to her chest. "Baka. . .do you actually think I will hand it over to you! you must thing I'm crazy! This item holds more power than you can ever imagine!" she smiled evilly. "Why. . .I shall show you by using it to get you out of my way. . ."

"I think not, Kasi." Teena said, she pressed her hands together and held them out to the girl before her. They started to glow along with Kasi's body. ". . .you don't know what I can do, Kasi. . .you have no idea what I WILL do. . ."

". . .I can't move. . ." Kasi's eye widened. "What are you doing to me, Teena?!"

"I'm putting you way. . ." Teena said as the puzzle floated back towards her. ". . .this is the end for you, Kasi. . ." a large wave of energy shot from Teena's hands and hit Kasi.

Kasi screamed as her flesh started to melt away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? TEENA STOP! AH!"

"I'm keeping you in the dark. . ." Teena said to her. "Now. . .BEGONE!"

*End*

Kasi's eyes narrowed at the memories. ". . .but since then I have recovered. . .my flash is almost all back. . .and my powers are greater than ever!"

She looked at her hands, grey skin crawled up over the ripped muscles in her fingers. ". . .once the Pharaoh enters this mansion. . .WITH the puzzle, I shall be returned to full strength. . .and get my revenge on Teena. . ."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Note: Sorry! I mixed up on the names when i first posted the story! Its fixed now! Ja ne!


	3. Enter Seto & Realized Feelings For A Cer...

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"Welcome, guys!" a vampire Mokuba said from the door of the mansion. "I like your costumes!" he stepped to one side and allowed Anzu and the others to enter the mansion. Music blared from the main room, and sounds of people talking could be heard all over.

"Have a big crowd?" Mai asked as she handed Mokuba hers and Anzu's jackets. 

"Yup. They are all in the main room if you'd follow me." Mokuba said walking off.

Anzu watched as they others followed Mokuba to the main room, she then turned to Yami who still stood outside the mansion. "What's wrong?"

Yami blinked and looked at her. ". . .nothing. . .I just. . ." he touched the puzzle then sighed and took a step into the house.

Anzu could see that he had forced himself to walk in, she couldn't understand why though. "Are you OK with being here?" she asked. "I know that you and Kaiba don't have a good history but. . . I see no reason to act like this with coming to his. . .house."

Yami shook his head. "That's not it. . ." he sighed again. "Never mind. Shall we join the others?"

Anzu nodded and sightly cocked her eyebrow at the former Pharaoh. She shrugged off the questions that were building up in her head and walked to the main room with Yami close behind her.

The main room was huge, at one end was a DJ stand, and a bunch of tables for people to sit. At another end was a huge table packed full of goodies, and the rest of the room was a wide open space for dancing.

"FOOOOOOD!" Jou's voice rang over the music, Anzu looked over and saw the blonde boy practically maul the food table with Mai's hand wrapped tightly in his. 

'. . .he's dragging her around again. . .' Anzu thought with a slight rolling of her eyes.

"It looked like Jou found the food table. . ." Yami said, he stood next to Anzu and smirked at her fondly. 

"Yeah. . ." Anzu said glancing over at the food-crazed Jou. ". . .its sad that he's dragging Mai along with him though. . ."

"She likes it. . ." Yami said, his smirk getting bigger.

Anzu blinked. "Meaning?"

"She loves being around Jou." Yami said. "She thinks its cute how he acts."

"Did she tell you this?"

Yami shook his head. "No. I can tell by the look in her eyes when she's around him. . ."

"I see. . ." Anzu looked over at Mai, the only thing she could see in her eyes was utter embarrassment. She shrugged. ". . .I guess. . ."

* *

"Hey." A girl with long black hair and blue eyes looked over at Ryou as she greeted him warmly. Her skin was very pale, and she was wearing a black kimono.

"Hello." Ryou smiled at her.

"I'm Sutomi." she girl said. "And you are?"

"Ryou. And this young lady here is Marik." Ryou smirked as he introduced Marik. Marik snarled at Ryou, a bright pink blush spread across his face.

Sutomi giggled. "I see. . .its creative though. . ." she eyes the wolf ears that were sticking out of Ryou's hair. "Cute. . ." she reached up and touched them. "They look almost real. . ."

Ryou chuckled. "Maybe they are."

Sutomi smiled at him. "I bet."

Marik scowled. 'Leave it up to him to score with the babes. . .' he thought to himself. 'Damn, Ryou.'

* *

Anzu sighed and walked over to the food table. She might as well eat something while there was still something there to eat. She didn't want to start eating the scraps left over from Jou.

She reached out and took up a Carmel Apple and put it to her lips. 

"So where are the rest of your loser friends tonight, Anzu?"

She stopped and turned around to face the one who spoke to her. "Seto." her eyes narrowed and she took the apple down from her mouth. "What loser friends?"

Seto scoffed at her, he, like his brother, was dressed like a vampire. "You know perfectly well."

"Seto I have no time for this right now." Anzu said.

"Fine. . ." Seto backed away from her. "I'll catch you later then. . ." he smirked and walked away.

". . .geh. . ." Anzu rolled her eyes and bit into her apple. "Whatever."

She turned around and ran smacked into Yami. "Ah. . .gomen."

"No problem. . ." Yami smiled.

She nodded and walked on. 'Why do I keep getting the jitters when I'm around him?' she thought to herself. His face appeared in her head and she smiled and stopped walking. 'Yami. . .' she shook her head and rolled her eyes at herself. 'OK. . .what was that?! Am I actually having these feelings for the former Pharaoh of EGYPT?! Damn I'm getting worse. . .' she sat down at a table and continued to eat her apple.

~ * ~ * ~

Kasi looked at herself in a mirror of one of the rooms in the top floor of the mansion. Her long black hair was full again, and her skin had all returned and was now a pure white color. Her green eyes were back in their rightful places and were glistening with evil.

She laughed, fangs dripping with the blood of one of Seto's maids she had caught a few minutes before. ". . .thank you, Yami." she said, still looking at herself in the mirror. "You have brought Teena. . .or from what you call her now, Anzu. . .back to me. . .now all I have to do is lead her away from you all. . ."

Kasi thought for a second. ". . .but. . ." she smirked. "Maybe I can smite you all. . .it'll be fun to put you all true the torture of watching each other die. . .especially with the coupling that will soon take place. . .ah. . .that's it. . . yes. . .I know JUST what I'm going to do now. . ."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Jous Idea

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"Anzu! Anzu! Anzu!" Jou raced up to the table where Anzu was sitting dragging Mai behind him. Shortly after, Marik, Ryou, Sutomi, Honda, Yugi, and Yami had joined them, wondering what Jou was screaming about. "I have this wicked idea!!"

Anzu looked at Mai, and seeing the expression that was on her face she decided that she didn't want to hear what Jou had to say.

"What are you talking about, Jou?" Ryou asked as Sutomi edged closer to him.

Anzu eyed Sutomi curiously, but soon turned her eyes back to Jou as he started explaining his 'wicked idea'.

"Seto is being a real ass to me. . .and I'm sure he had said something to at least one of you." Jou said, he watched as a couple of them nodded. "Great. How about lets give ourselves a privet tour of his old mansion?"

"Jou you have to be kidding." Yugi said.

Jou shook his head. "Nope. I think we should ditch this lame party and explore! Wadda ya all think?"

"I think it sounds like a great idea." Sutomi said, her voice low and almost unhearable. 

"And I agree with her. . ." Honda said, a big goofy grin appearing across his face. 

". . .your all crazy. . ." Anzu mumbled. 

"Ah, c'mon Anzu! Mai is going!" Jou said.

Anzu looked at Mai who just shrugged helplessly. She sighed. ". . .fine. . .fine. . .lets go. . .but if I get lost Jou it'll be your head not anyone else's."

Jou smirked. "Don't worry about it, Anzu! You won't get lost, its only an old mansion."

". . .leaving the keywords being 'old' and 'mansion', Jou." Marik said crossing his arms.

"Eh, shut up!" Jou yelled. 

"Guys stop it." Anzu stood up. "If we are gonna do this lets just GO already!"

"I like the way she thinks! Lets MOVE OUT!" Honda cheered, making everyone else sweat-drop.

* * *

"This is going on better and quicker than I had hoped." Kasi mumbled to herself as she watched the group leave the main room. ". . .excellent. . ."

* * *

"What are we doing this for again?" Ryou asked as the group made their way into one of the rooms on the third floor. ". . .I suddenly DON'T want to do this. . ."

Anzu sighed and walked on with Sutomi close to her side. ". . .so how long have you been living in Domino?" she asked her.

"A while now." Sutomi answered. "I came here with my dad after he and mom broke up. There are a lot of nice people here."

Anzu smiled and glanced back at Ryou. "And I see that you've met probably the nicest of them all, Sutomi. . ."

". . .he's really nice. . .and he's so cute. . ." Sutomi smiled. 

Anzu giggled. "And I also thinks he likes you."

"All ready?" Sutomi asked. "I only met him around a half hour ago. . ."

Anzu shrugged. "You never know. . ."

"OK everyone this is where we split." Jou said turning to face the group.

"What? No one said anything about splitting up, Jou!" Anzu said putting her hands on her hips.

"Eh, we can't make a good scan of the place in just the one big group!" Jou said. "Agreed?"

Everyone reluctantly nodded.

"That's right." Jou smirked. "So I have taken the liberty of forming out groups. . .Mai, and myself will be going back down to the second floor. Honda and Yugi, you guys will go through his floor. Ryou, you and Marik and that girl. . ." Jou pointed to Sutomi, not knowing her name. "Will go to the fourth floor. And Yami and Anzu. . .you guys go to the fifth floor. . ."

". . .I still don't really see the point in all this but anyway. . ." Anzu sighed. "Lets go then." the four groups split up.

*

Anzu sighed and crossed her arms, she took a small glance over at Yami. ". . .so. . .what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know. . ." Yami said. "I don't really feel like following along with Jou's plan to tour the place. . .but since we are here. . ." he looked at Anzu and smiled. "Lets just have a small look around.

Anzu nodded, trying to regain the strength in her legs that she had lost when Yami smiled at her. 'Why am I acting like this around him?' she thought mentally slapping herself. '. . .he was a great Pharaoh. . .what am I suppose to do? I can't just fall in love with him. . .for the simple fact it will never happen! And besides! We are good friends. . .and do I really want to destroy that??'

Anzu followed Yami into a darkened room. ". . .hold on I'll find a light switch. . ." Yami said, feeling around for one on the wall.

Anzu looked around. She didn't like the feeling that was coming from the room. . .it seemed like they weren't the only ones in there. '. . .perfect. . .'

The light came on and Anzu blinked. It was only a spare bedroom. ". . .wow. . .interesting. . ." she said sarcastically.

Yami chuckled. "Not much in here to be interested in is there?"

Anzu shook her head. "Not really. . ."

Yami looked at her and smiled. "You know those ears suit you."

Anzu blushed. "Jeeze, Yami." she looked at him. "You have to be kidding me."

Yami laughed. "No honestly they go really good with um. . .your costume. . ."

"Now that's just being mean. . ." Anzu shifted. "I didn't want to be a playboy bunny. . .it was kinda Mai's idea anyway. . ."

Anzu watched at Yami's gaze stayed steadily on her face, she suddenly felt weak in the legs again. but before she could say anything else, she found herself falling. . .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. The Maid

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Anzu!" Yami grabbed her hand.

Anzu looked up at him, she had fallen through the floor! "Help me, please!" she reached her other hand up and grabbed his arm. "I'm slipping, Yami!"

Yami grunted and tried to haul her up, but it felt like something was trying to tug her down. "Anzu! Something has a hold of your foot!" he yelled.

"I don't feel anything. . ." Anzu said as her grip around Yami's hand and arm started to loosen. She felt all the color drain from her face as she looked down into the darkness she was falling in. "AH!" she looked back up at Yami. "Don't let me go!"

"I won't!" Yami yelled, he heaved back and lifted Anzu up a little. 'Something's dragging her down. . .' he thought as he tried to drag Anzu further up out of the hole. 'I can feel it tugging on her. . .' he felt Anzu's hands almost slip completely away from his. "NO!" he yelled, giving one last haul on Anzu's arms, taking her up out of the hole.

Yami flew backwards and Anzu landed on top of him, almost crying. The two looked back at the hole and watched it close back over. Anzu squeezed Yami's shoulders at the sight of this. ". . . what was that. . ."

Yami sat up and looked at Anzu who was now on his lap. ". . .I'm not sure. . .are you OK?"

Anzu nodded and stood up. ". . .Yami this is creeping me out. . .what the hell caused that. . ."

"I would say that it was the mansion falling apart but. . ." Yami stood up and looked at where the hole once was. ". . .this is just too weird. . ."

"I saw we leave this room. . ." Anzu said opening the door and walking out into the hall.

*

"Damn. . ." Kasi scowled and watched Anzu and Yami walk down the hall. ". . .it was so close too. She would have fallen to her death if it wasn't for him!" she smirked. ". . .well since that failed I can always try something else, ne?"

*

"Lets try in here. . ." Yami said opening another door. This room was all lit up, it looked like it was another dance hall, only smaller than the main room downstairs.

". . .wow. . ." Anzu said gripping the door facing. ". . .are you sure its OK to go in there?"

"Its should be I guess." Yami sensed Anzu's fear and held out his hand to her. "Come on. . .if it makes you feel any better about it. . .take my hand."

Anzu nodded slightly and took Yami's hand. Yami have her hand a short squeeze before leading her into the room. ". . .I guess this place is OK. . ." Yami said looking at Anzu. "Shall we look around?"

Anzu slowly let go f Yami's hand and nodded. "Yeah. . ." she walked over to a small bookshelf and started reading the head liners of the books.

Yami watched her, he couldn't help but smile. He could still sense fear drifting through her whole being, but, it made her all the more beautiful to him.

". . .wow look at this. . ."Anzu said. She touched a statue of a raven. ". . .isn't this neat?"

Before Yami could answer her the raven head tipped to one side and a loud crunch was heard.

Anzu turned pale. "What was that?" she asked.

The door to the room slammed with a loud boom, and large spikes shot out from two walls. Anzu ran over to Yami and grabbed his arm as the walls slowly started to move in. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Anzu screamed.

Yami wrapped his arms around Anzu and hauled her close to him. He didn't know what else to do. He watched the walls as they moved, and he felt Anzu trembling in his arms. '. . .oh dear god. . .' he thought. '. . .what the hell are we going to do. . .?'

". . .this is it. . ." Anzu whimpered, tears streamed down her cheeks and she looked at Yami.

". . .no." Yami said looking at her. "It can't be. . .OK? Don't think like that. . ."

"How can she not?" a voice asked. "Look around Pharaoh. . .do you see a way out of this?"

Yami's eyes widened. He heard that voice before, and by the look that came across Anzu's face she had too. "Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!"

A girl appeared next to them and laughed. "My name is Kasi, my Pharaoh. . .surely you remember me. . ."

Yami's eyes narrowed, yes. . .he remembered her alright. . . "What are you doing here. . .I thought you were dead."

"Dead no. . .lost yes. . ." Kasi's eyes narrowed on Anzu. "Teena trapped me in a dark world all those years ago. . .and you reentering this house has brought me back to full power, Yami. So now I can get my revenge on Teena, and destroy the rest of you. . ."

'Teena. . .' Yami thought as he looked at Anzu. '. . .Anzu don't remember anything about this I bet. . .' he looked at the walls as they got closer, then looked at Kasi. "This is mad, Kasi! Stop this at once!"

"I would but it can't be stopped." Kasi smirked as she started to disappear. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go take care of the rest of your friends. . .farewell." she was gone.

"We can' let her get to the others, Yami. . ." Anzu said looking at him, utter terror in her eyes.

"We're not. . ." the Millennium Symbol appeared on his forehead and he took a step back, and before the spikes could hit them, the two fell through the floor.

* * *

"Interesting." Sutomi said as she flicked at a rope hanging from the ceiling of one of the rooms she Ryou and Marik had come to. ". . .a suicide attempt, maybe?"

Ryou sweat-dropped and shrugged. "Maybe. . ." he looked around. "This room is bare. . .that's the only thing in here. . .maybe they never got a chance to dress it up. . ."

"I doubt it. . ." Marik said, spotting something in the corner. "Hey. . .what's that?"

"I'll go see. . ." Sutomi walked over and shone her flashlight at the bundle in the corner of the room. She screamed and stumbled backwards, the flashlight fell from her hand and landed on the floor, shining light on the corner for Ryou and Marik to see. It was a body.

By the look of the clothing it was one of Seto's maids. Her face had all its skin ripped off, and one of the eyeballs was missing, the one left was staring at the three blankly, the maids neck was ripped open and looked as if all the blood had been drained from the body through that part.

"Sutomi get back!" Ryou yelled.

Sutomi scooped up the flashlight and scooted back across the floor, banging into Ryou's legs, she was still screaming.

"Cam down." Ryou stood her up and shook her shoulders. "Sutomi. . .breathe. . ."

Tears rolled down Sutomi's face and she threw her arms around Ryou's neck. "I don't want to be here anymore, Ryou-kun! I want to leave. . .please. . ." she sobbed into his shoulder.

Ryou looked over at Marik who was still looking at the body. "Marik what could have done that?"

". . .nothing human. . ." Marik said looking at him. "And it was done within the last hour. . .there's something in this house, Ryou."

"What do you propose we do?" Ryou asked.

". . .look for it. . .and stop it before it can harm anyone else. . ." Marik said, his eyes narrowing. 

Ryou nodded and hugged Sutomi closer to him. "Don't worry. . .there's nothing to worry about." he whispered. He looked at Marik, and Marik shook his head. They could both tell that this was going to be bad.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Chapter 6

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Anzu opened her eyes, she was met with pure darkness. 'Where am I?' she wondered, thinking back to when she and Yami had fell through the floor. 'Wait. . .where's Yami?!' she quickly stood up and looked around in the darkness. "Yami?" she stretched her arms out and started to search. "Yami where are you? Yami?"

"I'm here, Anzu." Anzu felt his hands grab her waist.

"Oh thank god. . ." Anzu leaned back on him. "I thought you were gone. . .I thought I was alone here."

"I'd never leave you like that."

Anzu blinked and blushed, thankful that he couldn't see her. 'He'd never leave me. . .' she thought. "Yami. . .who was that trying to kill us? And. . .who is Teena?"

Yami sighed and held Anzu close to him, he couldn't see her, and he knew that she couldn't see him, which made explaining this a little easier for him.

"Teena. . .was you. You were Teena back in Egypt. . .and Teena sent Kasi to the Shadow Realm after she tried to steal the Millennium Puzzle." Yami said. "And. . .now I guess that she's back she is looking for revenge on Teena. . .or. . .on you. . .Anzu. . ."

Anzu felt her breath catch in her throat. ". . .so. . .this means. . .I'm running for my life now. . .?"

Yami nodded slowly and rested his head on hers. "Yeah. . ."

"Yami. . .I want to get out of here. . ." Anzu whispered. "Please. . .find a light or something. . ."

* * *

"Jou!" Mai screamed, she ran behind the blonde boy frightened out of her wits. Before them stood Kasi, she looked at them evilly.

"Jou and Mai. . .wonderful. I'm so happy that I found you!" Kasi said. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jou asked, holding up a leg of a chair at her.

Kasi smirked, her fangs showing. "Well. . .I figured that since I've taken care of Anzu and Yami that I'd pick off the rest of you."

"Anzu and Yami?" Mai hollered, her knees growing weak at the thought of them being dead. 

"No. . ." Jou's eyes narrowed. "Your lyin'!"

"Oh I'm afraid not, Jou." Kasi said. "Right now they are dead. . .and now, you two will follow."

"Jou. . ." Mai grabbed his arm. "Jou think of something. . please. . ."

Jou suddenly felt his stomach flip over. 'What am I gonna do?! This is the real deal. . .a real vampire. . .how am I going to save Mai?'

"I see fear in your eyes, Jou. . ." Kasi said. "And I hate to kill a cute boy like you knowing that your face will haunt me for the rest of my life. . .so. . .I'll get one of my girls to do it for me." she snapped her fingers as a green haired grey skinned vampire appeared near her. "Guys this is Yuyi. I hope you'll have fun with her. . ." she laughed and disappeared.

Jou's eyes narrowed. "Ah great. . ."

* * *

"This. . .isn't exactly what I was expecting to do when we said we were going to 'explore' the mansion." Honda said looking around, he and Yugi had been captured by Kasi a few minutes after the incident with Yami and Anzu in the spikes room.

Yugi sniffed and looked around the stone room Kasi had them kept. "I can't believe it. . .she killed Anzu and Yami. . ."

"Don't believe her Yugi." Honda said. "I sure don't! They can't be dead! You know that."

"But. . .what if. . ."

"No. . ." Honda shook his head and looked down at the smaller boy. "They are still here roaming the mansion. . .and I bet they'll stop Kasi and find us. . ."

Yugi nodded, but was still unsure. 'Please let them be still alive. . .please. . .'

* * *

Ryou hoisted Sutomi up on his back and made his way out of the room where the dead maid lay. Marik followed close behind. "What are we going to do. . .we don't even know what's here." Marik said.

Ryou looked back at him. ". . .we need to find Yami and Anzu first. . ." he said. "If anyone knows that's going on its Yami."

"Your right." Marik said.

"How would you like to find out. . .?" Kasi asked rising out of the floor in front of them.

Ryou's eyes widened. "You. . ."

"Kasi. . ." Marik scowled.

"Hai, you remember me." Kasi smirked. "I guess I must have meant something to ya'll." 

"Twisted old hag." Marik yelled. "So its you that killed the maid."

"Yeah. . .it was me. . ." Kasi sighed. "And it was also I who did away with Yami and Anzu, and the one who beckoned for one of my girls to do away with Jou and Mai."

"Wh-what. . .?" Sutomi stammered.

"She lies. . ." Ryou said.

"You'd love to think that wouldn't you?" Kasi asked with a heartless smirk.

"They're NOT dead." Marik said, taking out his Millennium Rod and pointing it at Kasi. "Are they?"

"Yes. . .they are." Kasi said. "I made sure of it. . .and by this time so are the rest of your friends aside from Yugi and Honda who are trapped in a room in the attic."

"Liar!" Marik yelled, shooting a purple beam of light at Kasi. It reflected off her. ". . .no. . ."

"You actually thought that could hurt me?" Kasi asked, her smirked grew wider and more evil. Then her eyes landed on Sutomi. "Perfect." she raised her hand and shot Sutomi off Ryou's back.

"Sutomi!" Ryou yelled, watching as the girl was slammed up against the wall. "No!"

"You people sicken me." Kasi said, she waved her hand at Sutomi again, making her body beat across the rock once again, splitting her head open. ". . .you bleed so easily. . ." she stopped suddenly and looked around. "What do you know. . .Teena is still alive. . .I can hear her breath." she smirked at the three. "I'll be back for you later." she disappeared.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	7. Chapter 7

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Keep away!" Jou yelled, swinging the chair leg at Yuyi. "I'm warnin' ya! I'm not afraid to hit you wit dis!"

Yuyi laughed and put her hands on her hips. "Simple human." she smirked. "You know not of whom you are dealing with, baka!"

Jou's eyes narrowed. "Eh I'm NOT scared of you! your last thing I'm worrying 'bout right now!"

"And what are you really worrying about, then?" Yuyi asked, giving her soon-to-be-victim a puzzled look.

Jou sighed. "Mai. . .I'm don't want 'er to get hurt! And I'm willin' to do anything to protect her!"

Mai's eyes trembled as Jou said this, she looked at him from behind and hugged herself. 'He's saying that. . .? Am I hearing things?'

"Tss." Yuyi sniffed. "All this sap is getting to me. . .now face my wrath lovesick human!" she ran at Jou, her clawed hands ready to stab him.

". . .sorry Mai. . ." Jou said, his shoulders falling limp as the vampire got closer. ". . .I failed you. Try to get away while you still can, k?" 

Tears flowed down Mai's cheeks, she couldn't let this happen to him. . .she just couldn't. Her eyes were directed towards Yuyi, who was inches away from Jou. "JOU, NO!" she gave the boy a shove out of the way, more tears falling from her eyes, Yuyi dug her claws into Mai's chest and stomach, and Mai let out a blood curling scream, and her back arched.

"MAI! NO!" Jou yelled from where he sat around three feet from the scene, the sight of her blood made his stomach flip, and his heart almost stop, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "No!!!"

~ * ~ * ~

Anzu froze, and her hand slipped away from Yami's. Yami looked back at her and blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Something happened. . ." Anzu said, her face turning very pale. ". . .something. . .bad. . .to one of the others. . ."

Yami took Anzu's hands in his and looked at her in the eyes, Anzu felt her heart skip a beat at how he was looking at her. He shook his head. ". . .don't. . ." was all he said before he turned and started to walk on down the hall.

Anzu took a breath and walked behind him, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened. '. . .I hope I'm wrong. . .' she thought. 'But. . .what if I'm not. . .'

"Teena! You managed to shake death once again." Kasi's voice boomed as the vampire appeared in front of the two. She clapped her hands. "I'm pleased that you managed to keep your strength in that weak body you have reincarnated into. . ."

Anzu's eyes narrowed at Kasi. "Where are the others?"

Kasi smirked. "Probably dead by now. . ." she said crossing her arms.

"Liar. . ." Yami growled.

Anzu's breath caught in her throat and she pressed her hand against the wall, the feeling still lingered inside her that something was dead or seriously hurt. 

"You know. . .I'm going to come back for you two later. . ." Kasi said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Yeah. . .yeah I'll take care of the rest of your friends and THEN I'll kill you two. . .the best for last, right?" she closed her eyes and shot her hands out, engulfing Anzu and Yami in total darkness.

"Ah!" Anzu screamed. "Yami! Yami I can't see you!"

"I'm here, Anzu. . ." Yami called softly.

"Where?! Yami, where?!?!?!?!?" Anzu squealed.

"Right here. . shh. . ." Yami gently took Anzu's shoulders and hauled her close to him. "Its OK."

Anzu wrapped her arms around him slowly. "Yami, I don't like this. . .not at all. . ." she trembled in his arms. 

Yami sighed and touched her chin with his finger, making her face angle towards his. "Don't worry, everything will be OK in the end. . .you'll just see. . ."

"But Yami. . .what if she DOES kill the others. . ." Anzu said. "And. . .you. . ."

"Your not worried about yourself?"

"No."

Yami blinked and shifted himself closer to her. "Anzu. . ." he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. ". . .you have always been worried about everyone else. . .not caring about what happened to you. . .and not wanting people to worry about you. . ." he tilted her chin up. "But. . . right now I am more worried about you than anything else. . .I can't stand the thought of losing you like this. . ." he took a small shaky breath and wrapped her lips in his in a warm kiss.

~ * ~ * ~

"Sutomi. . ." Ryou kneeled down next to the bleeding girl and held her up in his arms. "Sutomi. Speak to me. . .please."

"Mm. . .Ryou?" Sutomi's eyes opened slowly and she looked at him. "Sorry. . ."

"For what?"

"I haven't been all that truthful to you and your friends. . ." she whispered as Marik kneeled down next to Ryou.

"What do you mean?" Marik asked.

Sutomi bared her fangs at them slowly. "Kasi sent me down to lure you guys up here. . .but. . .I couldn't do it after I got to know you, Ryou. . ." she winced. "I couldn't bare to see you all get hurt. . .and when Jou made the remark about searching the mansion I didn't know what to say. . . so. . .before. . .before I go. . .I just have to tell you. . .I'm sorry. . ."

"Before you go? What do you mean?" Ryou asked, his voice getting shaky. "Sutomi??"

". . .I'm not going to make it through this, Ryou. . .you know that. . ." Sutomi tried to say more but her voice cut off and she flinched.

"Sutomi. . ."

Sutomi leaned up and kissed Ryou softly on the lips, she leaned back away from him and smiled weakly. ". . .again. . .I'm sorry. . ." her eyes closed, and she died with that small, happy smile on her face.

Ryou's eyes widened when her body went limp in his arms, all possible bodily functioning was stopped, and all he could manage to do was breathe.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	8. Chapter 8

Wow. . .I haven't updated in what? One or two days? Daaamn, that just gotta stop! I'm falling behind! Sorry ya'll!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That's it. . .I'm gonna get us outta here." Honda said standing up, he aimed his shoulder at the door.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Honda?" Yugi asked sweat-dropping as he looked at the door. "You'll mess your shoulder up pretty bad if you hit that door too hard."

"Hey, if it gets us out of here its great." Honda flinched. "Here I GO!!" he yelled as he when sprawling towards the door, his shoulder never it the door, it went through it. . .so did the rest of Honda's body.

"What he?!" Yugi jumped up and ran over to the door, he put his hand up to touch it, his hand went through. ". . .an illusion. . ." he said walking the rest of the ways through the door. He looked at Honda who was face first into the stone wall outside the dungeon. "Doing OK, Honda?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Gu. . ." Honda's voice muffled against the wall.

~ * ~ * ~

Jou jumped to his feet and scooped up the chair leg, wild tears squirting from his eyes. "YOU BITCH!" he yelled at Yuyi as Mai hit the floor. He raised the leg up and ran at Yuyi, hitting her across the neck hard.

A loud snap was heard, and Yuyi's eyes shot open as she fell back on the floor, dead. Her body slowly dried up and crumbled into a pile of brown and black dust.

"Mai. . ." Jou immediately dropped to his knees next to the girl. Mai's eyes were open, and she seemed to be staring off into space. Blood poured from her stomach and chest. "Mai. . ." Jou squinted and pressed his hands down on her wounds, trying to stop the bleeding.

Mai jolted, and her mouth opened in pain. ". . .Jou. . ." she squeaked.

Jou looked at her and quickly took his blood drenched hands away, she grabbed her shoulders and held her up close to him. "Mai. . .why did you have to go and do that?!" he demanded.

". . I. . ." Mai winced and looked at him weakly. "I couldn't let her do that to you, Jou. . .I just couldn't. . ."

"Mai you could gave gotten away! You could have ran and got free of all this!" Jou was almost yelling. "Why, Mai!? Why?!"

"Jou. . ." Mai smiled at him and put her hand up on his face. ". . .I didn't want you to die, Jou. I wanted to give you a chance to live. . .I. . ." she took a weak sputtering breath and looked at him. "Jou. . .I love you. . ."

Jou blinked back the rest of his tears and looked down at the girl who rested in his lap. "Mai. . ."

"Don't say it back. . ." Mai said putting her fingers on his lips. "I don't want to leave knowing for sure that I will be leaving you here like that. . ."

"Your not going anywhere. . ." Jou said, allowing his tears to flow freely once more. "No your not leaving my Mai. . .I love you, too. . .and I won't let you die!"

"There's nothing you can do. . ." Mai looked away from him. "Jou I can't feel anything anymore, I don't even know if your still holding me or not. . ."

Jou's ands trembled as he put them back on her wounds. "Your not leaving me. . ." he whispered to her. "I'll stay here. . .like this. . .for as long as I have to. . ."

"What if Kasi comes back. . .?" Mai asked looking back at him. "Jou she'll kill us for sure."

Jou kissed her on the lips and smiled weakly at her. "Then we'll go together. . ."

~ * ~ * ~

Anzu blinked as she and Yami parted, a complete lose for words. ". . .Y-Yami. . ."

Yami gently pushed her away. "I'm sorry. . .I'm really sorry, Anzu. . ."

Anzu grabbed him and kissed him back, when they parted she looked at him through the darkness. "Yami. . .don't be sorry. . ."

Yami was stunned at the response she had given him, but the shocked expression on his face soon formed into a smile. "Anzu. . ."

A loud crack was heard and a zap of purple lightning flew between the two.

"Gah!" Anzu jumped away.

"Anzu! Are you OK?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yeah. . .what was that?" Anzu asked catching her breath.

"Booby-trap Kasi set up in this place I guess. . ." Yami huffed. "Don't move. . .we might set another one off. . ."

Anzu nodded slowly and glanced around the dark world. Another zap of lightning flew between them. "I guess that one will keep setting itself off. . ." she said looking over at Yami, she saw a stern expression on his face from the light of the purple lightning bullet, which was hovering between the two of them, keeping them apart.

Anzu took another look around when he never answered her, she swallowed and turned back to him, he was just looking at her. 'He's freaking me out. . .' she thought with a slight flinch. "Yami, what are we going to do?"

No answer, he just stared.

"Yami what's wrong?" Anzu suddenly became frightened. "Yami?" she reached out to put her arm over the lightning bullet, but her fingers brought up on a steel wall, Yami's figure was drawn on it. Anzu's eyes opened wide and she screamed, he was gone. . .she was alone. . .

~ * ~ * ~

"Ryou! Ryou slow down!" Marik yelled as he ran after the white haired boy as they darted through the halls of the old mansion. "RYOU!"

Ryou never listened. He had to find Kasi. . .he was going to get her for what she did to Sutomi.

"Ryou, stop!!!!!!" Marik yelled again. "RYOU!"

Ryou squinted his eyes shut and he sped up. "Other keep up with me or turn back, Marik!" he yelled. "I'm NOT stopping!"

Marik's eyes narrowed and he started to run faster. "I'm still following, Ryou!!" he yelled. 'I guess I have no right to try and stop him. . .' he thought bitterly to himself. 'I don't know what its like to loose something like that. . .I guess. . .' he thought for a second, she shook his head. "Ryou can you at least wait?!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I think its about time that I thank all you! Thank you ALL for your reviews!!! And sorry its taking me so long! My computer crashed and along with that I have a lot of homework! Ja

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"Yami! Yami come back!" Anzu yelled hitting her fist on the steel wall. "Yami! YAMI!!!" 'She got him. . .she took him. . .' was all that went through her mind. 'Kasi has him. . .Kasi has him! He's with her!' she hit the wall again, breaking open her knuckles. Blood oozed from the fresh wound.

"I have to get out of this. . ." Anzu looked around. "There has to be an end to this somewhere, the hall we were standing in wasn't all that big. . .so wherever the wall is in the hall is where this damn globe of darkness has to end. . .right?"

Anzu took a breath and readied herself. '. . .I have to find him. . .' she thought. She screamed out loud and ran forward, she didn't know when she would hit the wall, she didn't even know if this place really did have an ending, hell, she didn't even know if she was still in the mansion. All she knew, was that she had to get Yami back, that was her main priority.

*

"Anzu! ANZU!" Yami yelled, he looked around the darkness, which had engulfed him, then back at the wall with Anzu's pictures plastered to it. '…what the hell happened? And how did that wall get there?' he thought.

"What if Kasi has her?" Yami's eyes narrowed and he spun around. "Kasi what have you done with her?!" he yelled. "KASI I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" 

With that, Yami, gave the wall of the globe a sharp kick, his foot went through. "What the?" he took a small breath and walked out of the globe, he was back in the hallway. "An illusion?" he cocked his eyebrow at the globe. "What's going on?"

*

Jou's eyes widened in horror as Mai's body started to melt away in his arms. "MAI!" he didn't know what to think, when people are hurt they don't melt away, right? Jou didn't know anymore. "What's happenin'? MAI!" he tried to grab her and keep her with him, but his hands slipped right through her and she disappeared. 

Jou's heart was now beating fast; he looked around franticly. "Mai! Mai where'd ya go!? Mai!"

The floor under Jou's feet rattled and a muffled voice could be heard, he jumped up and ripped up the floor boards, Mai looked up at him from the darkness, unharmed. "Mai! What happened?! You where…HURT!" Jou lifted her up out of the hole and checked her up and down for the wounds.

"That wasn't me, Jou." Mai said. "By the looks of things, Kasi uses illusions to throw people off…" Mai hugged him. "I was so scared, Jou…she did the same thing to be as what she had done to you…I was down there in the dark with you...and you were hurt so bad that you wasn't going to make it…I was so scared…"

Jou hugged her back. "Its OK…I'm OK…I'm just so happy to see that your still alive, Mai…I was so scared that I had lost you…"

*

'Damn he can sure run fast.' Marik thought as he tried to keep up with Ryou. They had been running down the long corridors of the mansion for at least twenty minutes. 'I don't even think he knows where he's going!'

Marik's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a dark figure walked out in front of Ryou, and watched as Ryou collided with it. "Ryou!" he rushed to his friend's side and helped him to his feet, then looked at the person Ryou had ran in to. "Sutomi?!"

Ryou looked at the girl, his heart leapt up in his throat. "…no…she's dead…"

"No…I'm not." Sutomi said. "Guys where were you…? I was looking all over! You two left me in the room with that corpse! I was terrified!"

"…we…no…you followed us out…Sutomi you were killed." Marik said.

"Do I look dead to you?" Sutomi asked. She crossed her arms. "Guys…I don't know who you saw die…but it wasn't me."

Ryou walked up to her. "I'm just happy your OK."

"...Something's fishy about this…" Marik looked around. "…all of this…illusions?"

"Yes." Sutomi said. "I ran into…and right straight through Yugi back there…there are copies of everyone going around…Kasi's doing I bet."

*

Anzu burst out through the wall of the globe and stumbled to the floor. She looked back at the globe. "Illusions…" she snarled and turned to look ahead of her, a hand was in front of her face. She looked up and Yami grinned down at her. "Yami!"

"Need a hand?" he asked.

Anzu nodded and grabbed his hand, and he helped her to her feet. "Come on…Yami we have to get out of here now, lets find the others…"

"Not a good idea…" Yami grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Huh? What?" Anzu looked at him in terror. Yami then quickly reached out and grabbed Anzu by her throat and lifted her up against the wall.

"Your mine…" he snarled.

Anzu screamed. 'WHAT'S HE DOING!?' she thought as Yami pressed his thumb in closer on her throat. She gasped for air and grabbed his arm with both hands. She couldn't get enough air…she looked down at Yami's face; he just smirked at her. '…he's going to kill me!'


End file.
